galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julien XIII
"Julien" redirects to here, if you are looking for his father, click here, if you are looking for his clan or family, click here Julien XIII was the king of the Madagascan Empire in 150 B.C., Julien met Bart Sampson & helped him surviving life on Madagascar. Julien spared the kingdom of the Madagascan Empire by protecting his throne from going in flames upon an attack by the Africans. Bio Early Years Not much is known of Julien's early years, except he had twelve ancestors named Julien, all of which were kings & passed down the crown. 151-149 B.C. In 151 B.C., a spaceship crashed down in the swamp of the kingdom. Julien met Bart Sampson Coming Soon Pseudocide On March 21, 149 B.C., Julien threw a party in the Royal Hotel down across Wolfenstein River from the mountain in honor of Julien I Day & the birthday of the Guru. He then wore armor that blended in with his skin, making it appear vulnerable, along with a seperate layer full of red water, it was the first steps of his plan, Operation: Reverse Double-Cross. Julien knew that since gossip in Madagascar always spread to Amazonians & Africans because one Madagascan group can't keep their mouths shut, Lord Clemson would order Clyde & his friends, Pinky, Inky & Blinky, to crash the party & kill Julien, Julien decided to let them kill him. Clyde & the other three snuck into the party & acted like invited guests & Julien noticed Clyde's presence, acted like he hadn't seen Clyde & let Clyde stab him with a knife, allowing red water to spill down his outer suit, making it seem like blood. Julien then was carryed up to the top of Mount Madagascar as the four assassins fled the scene. Orenthal, who had no idea of Julien's ploy, requested that Julien see an Amazonian witch doctor, but Julien denyed it & said the Guru had to praise him before he went into the afterlife. The Guru made Julien a fake magical wax dummy that looked exactly like him & had it lay on the stretcher, Julien hid inside the Guru's temple until the coast was clear & made a run for the Royal Lodge. Later, one night, while Bart Sampson was wandering around, Julien, who had been on one of his late night hikes, tripped on a tree root & bruised his leg, Bart & Maurice found him. Julien told Bart, Orenthal & Julia V why he had committed pseudocide as a way for a strategy that would work when the Africans believed their greatest threat, Julien, was killed. Operation: Reverse Double-Cross Julia V was later kidnapped by a naval-land force of Pinky, who currently occupyed Chapel Island, it's sound & the surrounding waters. Julia was sent to Africa & Julien learned from bugged transmissions during the time of the Fall of the Amazonians that Julia had been kidnapped as a blow to the Madagascans as Maurice was the false king & Clemson was forcing her to marry him. Julien sent Maurice, Bart & Orenthal to Africa on the S.S. Madagascar Royal to negotiate with Clemson, who refused to turn Julia over & kept the war going. Julien reviewed the records & told Maurice, Bart & Orenthal that Clemson would spring his operation, Operation: Four Point Strike, on Madagascar on the same day Julia would marry the Clemson. Bart is told to go to Blood Bath Bay with Orenthal to get onto Blinky's crew & learn some inside about the plan. The latter, not realizing who Bart was, made Bart go through a round of vinegar talk to prove his worth & involuntarily learned who Bart was when Bart asked about Julia, but let Bart get away. Death Julien marryed Julia to have a queen of the Empire when he was an adult & as promised by himself to Bart Sampson years before, he'd take her on a honeymoon to the only waterfall of Madagascar, Niagara Falls. However, Bart said he was lucky they had a son before that, hinting that Julien had died as he probably went over Niagara Falls with his wife, which it was claimed by Julien that some went over in barrels & few survived while most died on impact by the force of the crash or falling out of the barrel & slamming underwater or getting squashed by the water. Personal Life A major health issue in Julien's life is celebratory binge drinking. Julien has a tendency to drink lots of alcohol whenever he's allowed it. According to Maurice, when drunk, Julien still is able to act like he's sober when he's not. Depending on how drunk he is depends on his vision, Bart Sampson gave him 5 vision tests before seeing that Julien was drunk. Relationships Family Julien's father, Julien XII, was lord & king while Julien was underage. However, his father was murdered by Clyde. Julien's family was a long line of lord & kings named Julien. Maurice Maurice was Julien's right/left-hand man when he became king & lord & was Julien's best friend. Maurice was very patient & rarely ever lost his temper with Julien. Julia V Julien marryed a girl named Julia V, who was the lady of the Madagascan Empire. While Julien was still a young lord when Bart Sampson was on the planet, Julien eyed her & eventually, after Julien faked his death, she confronted him after Bart revealed he was alive to Orenthal & her. Julien also concocted his own plan to save Julia after Blinky took her prisoner to become the African queen of Clemson in a forced marriage as soon as Blinky would return to Africa. Clemson Clemson is Julien's archrival & lord of the African Empire. Even though Julien had never met Clemson before the Second War, he knew of the African lord & was vengeful against him. Clyde Clyde is Julien's second most hated enemy, Clyde was responsible for Julien's father's death. Julien met Clyde in Mount Kilimanjaro & defeated him. Pinky Pinky is another enemy of Julien. She has a crush on him, despite the fact she serves the same purpose as Clyde does & she always trys to kiss him. Inky Inky is another enemy of Julien, he's tryed to cut Julien in half with saws & once framed him for cutting down Redwood Forest off of the summit trail of Mount Madagascar. Blinky Blinky is another enemy of Julien. Like Inky, he's tryed to kill Julien by the means of cutting, but uses spring shoes & swords. Bart Sampson Coming soon Orenthal Winston Colonel Orenthal Winston was one of Julien's highest armed forces officer & was a close friend. Court of Madagascar Julien has a relatively positive-negative relationship with the court. Marcus Finch is one of Julien's worst enemys in the court, who often leads arguments between Julien & the court itself. Atticus Johnson, Finch's best friend, however, agrees with both Finch & Julien respectively & equally, putting the positive facts of a situation into the side that needed them (ex.: Johnson vouched for Orenthal Winston's story about what he learned from the Amazonians trading problems) Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Madagascar Category:Eris Category:Julien family